


The Sun's Been Quite Kind

by TakeAWalkOnTheWildside



Series: Let Me Call You Sweetheart [1]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeAWalkOnTheWildside/pseuds/TakeAWalkOnTheWildside
Summary: NO  SPOILERS for Season 3, BUT other pieces might have them so be careful.Anne knew it was not wise to go out with clouds so dark forming in the sky. They had hung over green gables for nearly two days, but had not let out an ounce of moisture over their crops. It was disappointing really, Anne loved the rain.Or Anne gets caught in the rain and is rescued by a certain curly haired lad.





	The Sun's Been Quite Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, I just wanted to start off with the fact that yay! I am back and this time in a fandom that is not Riverdale. Either way I hope you enjoy this piece. Its is intended to just be a fluffy one shot, but I may add parts to it as the new season 3 continues week by week. Let me know what you think in the comments. Hope you enjoy. Here is my FLUFF and SWEETNESS :) Also this does NOT contain season 3 spoilers as far as I know, but be warned other one shot's in this series might.

Anne knew it was not wise to go out with clouds so dark forming in the sky. They had hung over green gables for nearly two days, but had not let out an ounce of moisture over their crops. It was disappointing really, Anne loved the rain. The way it felt on her face, how it seemed to rejuvenate the plants and flowers all around her. She especially likes to see how their wilted and downtrodden leaves would fill anew and perk up as she danced by. 

She didn’t see the harm in making a quick trip through the Haunted Woods to the Barry’s and back around the Orchard Slope. There was time enough in the day and Matthew and Marilla had turned in early. A rare thing for either of them, but Anne suspected age had something to do with it. Not that she would ever mention such a thing. 

If she were to truly consider her actions, she did not doubt that Marilla would have advised her against her adventure, but unfortunately for Anne Marilla tended to advise against  _ most  _ opportunities for adventure anyway. 

The result was that she pulled out her school slate and wrote them a quick note. 

_ Off to Diana’s, back before dark.  _

She had finished it off with a small sketch of a flower, one as delicate and her slate pencil would allow. Cole would have made it into a masterpiece, but time was of the essence. 

Thunder rolled above her head, electrifying the air around her. Something in her soul quivered. 

_ Something big is happening in this world.  _

Anne couldn’t help but smile at the sky as she walked quickly past the barns. 

_ Something big is happening and we are a part of it.  _ She thought to the trees.  _ _

The air around her swirled, gently teasing the hem of her forest green dress. Her braids were loosened from the tight plait they had been in that morning, but she did not bother to re-tie them. When she was alone in the Haunted Wood she would be herself, braided hair or not. She imagined herself some wild things. A woman of the wood with hair flowing around her head, un-brushed, but silky in the sun. A warrior woman like the viking’s she had learned about in school. She supposed at least one of them had hair as red as hers. 

Diana would call her thoughts scandalous, but laugh with her all the same. The leaves rusted in the wind, quicker and quicker until the branches were swaying dangerously like a series of maestro’s conducting the forest in a secret symphony. As she exited the woods she carried forward slightly past her turn for the Barry’s to the Lake of Shining Waters. 

Some of the waves had begun to white cap, leaving their damp spray to paint her freckled cheeks. Just past it she could make out the beginnings of the Blythe orchard. She tried not to look at the tree line for too long, lest the boy in question be somehow drawn out if she concentrated too hard. He had a habit for that, appearing when she least expected it. In the most inharmonious of ways.

A fat raindrop fell to her arm. Anne cranked her neck up to peer at the sky once more and felt a roll of unease. It became worse when another ripe drop fell onto her forehead. Had she remembered her raincoat, her situation would not be quite so dire, but as it was Anne Shirley was outside in what was about to be the greatest rainfall Avonlea had in almost three months. 

“Oh dear _please _hold until I am at least to the Haunted wood.” 

But it was as if Anne had called the rain down with her words of desperation. 

Water cascaded from the sky and if had been any other day she might of danced in it, but being as she was nearly two miles from Green Gables she felt a bit more melancholy. Diana’s house would have to be her resting place until the rain came to a stop. 

Her dress and petticoats began to cling to her legs as she walked on, deeper and deeper into the muddy ground. The wagon ruts in the road had already filled with water, and the trees did little to shelter her from the onslaught. Diana’s mother would be most displeased to see her in this state. Muddy, soaking, and dripping on their imported carpets. 

Desperate Anne turned toward the Haunted Wood and Green Gables. 

Heavy drops streams down the back of her dress. The cloth clung to her arms and legs so horribly that she could only imagine what a pitiful state she looked. 

Something echoed in the thunder. A thudding sound, barely audible above the rain. Closer and closer it came until Anne was sure that it had to be the sound of hooves on the soggy ground. 

Anne allowed herself to peek behind her, and nearly heaved herself face down into a puddle. She would only hope her death was swift. 

Gilbert Blythe was riding to her. At a rapid pace. His jacket pulled over his head as he galloped down the path. 

Surprisingly he had the forethought to slow before approached, so as not to completely cover her in mud from the hooves splashing. Water was one thing, but the mud would be more difficult to remove from her dress. 

She pointedly stared ahead as he walked the horse next to her. 

“Anne, what on earth are you doing out here?” He was almost yelling over the downpour.

She was beginning to shiver and couldn’t even bother to muster up an intelligent answer. 

“Visiting Diana, but I didn’t quite make it as you can see.” She gestured to herself. 

An amused smile bloomed on his lips and for once she did not feel the need to bristle at it. He was having fun at her expense, but she too could see the humor in the situation. 

She found herself grinning back wildly, until a crack of thunder rattled the sky.

Awkwardly she angled her body toward the Haunted Wood and raised her hand to wave him off. 

“Although there is not much to be done.” she gestured to her dress. “ I’ll need to get home and lay this out to dry. Good evening Gilbert.” Quickly on the turn of her heel she headed toward her home. 

Only two steps were made before the soaked hair of a chestnut horse blocked her path. 

Its coloring was not altogether different from that of her own hair after it had grown back from her dyeing incident. 

“Don’t be ludicrous Anne, I’ll see you home.” His hand stretched out to hers, bare and inviting. 

The action stunned her, more-so that the fact that she realized she could no longer think of how to spell ludicrous, nevermind stop being such. 

However, it was not his outstretched gesture of goodwill that alarmed her. It was that should she accept it, she would be riding  _ with _ Gilbert. The thought of that was enough to send her face scarlet in front of him. 

He seemed confused by the reaction but followed her eyes to the space in front of him. Her reaction suddenly made more sense and he all but launched himself from the saddle. 

“Of course I wasn’t expecting you to---.” His face flushed, something that Anne had never seen on him before. It was usually her, due to her light skin and passionate nature who was so brightly colored. 

Instantly she felt the need to placate him. To ensure him that she was not offended in the least. Therefore she wrangled every ounce of composure she had left and shouted softly above the downpour. 

“I know what you meant Gilbert, but let’s be reasonable here.” She gestured to the land around them, now running with water toward the creek and the Lake of Shining Waters.

He looked at her for a moment. A passing glance that she summed up to him ensuring her compliance. A deep breath escaped him when he thought she looked elsewhere. Readying himself, Gilbert stepped up into the saddle once more. 

Anne couldn’t help but notice how small her hand looked in his. How delicate it was despite the work she did at Green Gables. 

(She wouldn’t admit it to herself until later, but the image of her hand in his had struck a deep chord in her passionate consciousness. Many of her stories afterward included deep and intricate descriptions of her heroine grasping her lover’s hand ever so tightly.)

He pulled her up easily, settling her in front of his torso, leaving her to grasp the horse’s mane for balance. 

“Thank you.” She forced her voice to stay even. He was warm behind her and blessedly dry from his overcoat. Without thinking she leaned back slightly, pressing into the heat. 

Silently he transferred the reins back to his left hand, and pulled the inner and outer coat so that they wrapped more firmly around her body. 

She wept at the coziness as he nudged the chestnut mare forward. 

The ride was peaceful, thanks to Anne’s uncommon silence. Her fingers were white in the mare’s mane and remained there until they reached the back end of the Haunted Wood. 

Gilbert said nothing until they approached the ridge that told Anne Green Gables was near. 

“You hanging on Carrots?”

His voice in her ear sent a light shudder down her spine. Gilbert surrounded her. His arms tightly wrapped around her, gripping the reins, but also ensuring she didn’t slip from the saddle. 

She whipped her head around, ready to give him a light scolding for his use of the nickname. 

But, he was close. Closer than she’d initially thought. His cheek nearly touched her own and she could feel the light rumble of his laugh on her back. 

Anne thought of Mary and Bash. How Bash would creep up on the woman and wrap his arms around her. He would whisper sweet nothings into her ear and she would lean into him so sweetly. 

She tried to ignore any similarities between the two of their situations. 

Damp red hair bobbed up and down. Their pace slowed slightly and Anne nearly started to scold him, until she saw what he had slowed down for. 

The rain, she realized had already stopped. The clouds had parted and the sky was painted with exquisite reds, oranges, and pinks on the horizon. 

In the distance she could see the very top of Green Gables. 

They sat there for the briefest moment, soaking in the last rays of the sun’s dying light. 

“Have you ever seen anything so gorgeous Gilbert?” There had been many sunsets in Avonlea, but Anne could not remember one being so enjoyable. 

When she heard no answer Anne craned her head to look at him. 

He scanned the sky thoughtfully before turning to her. 

“Actually, I think I have.” 

The mare walked slowly toward the barn as a began picking her brain, trying to pick her brain for what it could have been that Gilbert saw that was so much better than their sunset. 

She pondered it for the remainder of their journey, focusing on his warmth around her and the sound of the birds chirping around her once more. 

\-------------

Rendering Anne Shirley silent was a rare thing. There was no doubt to Gilbert what she was racking her brain to decipher his word. What he could mean.

He grinned to himself as they approached the end of the lane. She would figure it out eventually.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
